Destiny
by willowpowered
Summary: My take on the show. Bo and Lauren's destiny. Rated M for some violence and Doccubus action in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

This story is rated M (adults only) – contains sex scenes, violence and other adult themes.

Over the last couple of days, I've watch all of season 1 - I LOVE this show.

This story will be my take on the show as a whole. I'm not sure how long it will be, so please be patient with my updates!

* * *

><p>I'm meeting Dyson at the Dal to go over some information for my latest case. It's quiet tonight, with only a few of the regulars mingling.<p>

As I make my way to the bar, I'm surprised to see Lauren sitting at one end engrossed in conversation with Trick.

Getting closer I can see a row of empty shot glasses sitting on the bar between them. I catch what Trick is saying as he pours another drink, "this is the last one Lauren, you need to go home".

Picking up the shot glass, Lauren raises it into the air as if proposing a toast, "home sweet home."

I catch Tricks eye as I sit on the bar stool next to the beautiful doctor, he gives me a pleading look as he moves away to serve another patron.

Since Nadia woke up, I haven't seen much of Lauren and I'm a bit taken back by what I see. Especially when she finally registers that someone is sitting next to her and she turns to face me, I almost don't recognise her. Her skin is pale, she has large bags under her eyes and her eyes, which are always so expressive, are empty.

At least she knows who I am, "well if it isn't my favourite succubus, hello Bo."

"Hi Lauren."

I indicate the collection of glasses in front of her, "so, you celebrating something?"

She looks down at the shot glasses and then back at me, "you could say that."

Saluting me with the shot in her hand Lauren throws it back and then slams the glass down on the bar. The loud noise makes me jump.

Swivelling her chair around to face me, she grips the bar to hold herself up. "I thought I was just living my life, you know. Going along minding me own business."

Leaning towards me she lowers her voice, "what a fucking joke that was huh."

I've seen many sides to Lauren, but this is new and it's a little unsettling.

"What are you talking about?"

She continues on as though she didn't hear me, "I really am stupid, thinking it was all a big coincidence."

Picking up one of the empty shot glasses, Lauren stares at it, "I should have known, should have figured it out. But I was too damn busy thinking I had something to save that I missed the big picture."

She looks back at me, her eyes intense, "and then you came along and took my breath away."

I reach out and take her hand, "Lauren, what's going on? I can help you, but you need to talk to me."

She glances behind me and rolls her eyes. I turn around and see two of the Ash-holes goons heading our way.

Lauren suddenly stands up and I grab her waist to steady her as she sways. Pressing herself against me, she talks low enough so only I can hear.

"I love you Bo, I always will."

Her words make my heart swell and I can't help but smile.

"But you were right to choose Dyson. He can protect you, be everything that you need."

Wait, what?

"Be careful though Bo, he knows more than he's telling you. And Trick, well he knows everything."

She leans forward and brushes her lips against mine.

"Goodbye Bo."

Lauren gets halfway to the two goons before turning around. Reaching up, she takes hold of her necklace and tugs at it, breaking the chain.

She walks back and hands it to me, "something to remember me by. You were right Bo, nobody owns me."

As I look down to see the Ash's pendant in the palm of my hand, my confusion grows.

When I look up to say something to her, Lauren and the goons are gone.

* * *

><p>So what do you think, a good start?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know an update so fast? What can I say, inspiration struck – enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been almost a week since I saw Lauren at the Dal. I talked to Kenzi about it and she is just as confused about the whole situation as I am.<p>

I've tried calling Lauren, but she's been ignoring my calls and not returning my messages. The first few days I put it down to her being busy, but now I'm not so sure.

There is something big going on though, because those in the know on both the light and dark sides have been getting their panties in a bunch. Dyson and Hale have been freaking out and being even more secretive than usual. Even Trick seems to be sweating on something.

I keep thinking about what Lauren said about Dyson and Trick knowing more than they're saying. From their behaviour over the last couple of days I know they are both hiding something and it's beginning to worry me.

I've also been thinking about the other things that Lauren said. She loves me, but thinks that I want to be with Dyson. I know Dyson and I were together, but things have changed. The more I think about it, the more I find myself falling for Lauren, but there is a huge Nadia sized issue to discuss. I mean, exactly what is between Lauren and her defrosted girlfriend now?

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Dyson and Hale, who have finally arrived at our latest scene of mayhem.

Kenzi's obviously as annoyed as I am, "what did you guys do, walk?"

They both ignore her and we all make our way to the warehouse door, which we bust open. As we make our way in, we are hit with the most disgusting smell. Going further into the building we find a makeshift alter which has a very dead body laying on it.

Kenzi goes even paler and heads for the door for some fresh air. Hale and Dyson have a closer look at the scene, but from my vantage point I can already tell it's almost identical to the other two we've seen this week.

Dyson takes out his phone and calls it in, "it's Dyson, we've got another one. We'll need a clean up crew to get everything back to the lab."

I tune out the rest of the conversation as Hale joins me, "has Lauren got anything for us from the other two cases?"

Hale glances at Dyson, "no, nothing yet."

"Well, maybe we should drop in for a visit and see if she's got any news."

He glances at Dyson again and licks his lips, he seems nervous, "no, we'll get the call when they know something."

Ok, now I'm pissed. These two are obviously keeping something from me and I'm going to find out what it is. Since Lauren seems to think Trick knows everything, I'm going to start with him.

"Well, when you get the call, let me know. I've got somewhere I need to be."

When I get back to the car, I find Kenzi already sitting in the passenger seat. "We're going to pay Trick a visit."

"Sweet dude, I need a drink to get that image out of my head."

It doesn't take us long to get to the Dal, as we enter, I can't see Trick. One of the waitress sees us and points out the back. I wave in acknowledgement as Kenzi and I head towards Tricks private rooms.

Without knocking, I open the door and walk through with Kenzi right behind me. We both come to a complete stop as we try to take in what we're seeing. Bent over a huge book, obviously trying to find something is Trick and standing next to him, Nadia.

They both look up at the same time, Trick slowly closes the book they were reading and all the colour drains from Nadia's face, I have never seen two more guilty looking people. Any other time their reactions would be funny, but right now, right now I'm pissed.

"What the fuck is going on and don't bullshit me Trick."


	3. Chapter 3

As always, thank you for reading and for the reviews - I am a review junkie!

This was going to be a big chapter, but I've broken it up a little because I wanted to get an update done - enjoy.

* * *

><p>I can't believe what I'm hearing, "let me get this straight."<p>

I take a couple of deep breaths to reign in my anger, "Lauren has gone missing and no one thought to tell me."

The silence that fills the room is deafening. Nadia won't make eye contact, while Trick is calmly sitting there like he hasn't got a care in the world.

Trick leans forward in his chair, "well I wouldn't say missing, it's more Lauren's ran away."

Kenzi's less than impressed, "that makes it sound like she's 6 and the Ash wouldn't let her stay up late."

I slam my fist down on the table, which makes Nadia and Kenzi jump. I have never felt such anger as a red hot rage settles in the pit of my stomach. I'm angry with everyone for keeping this from me, but as I replay the last time I saw Lauren, I am furious with myself.

_I love you Bo, I always will._

_Goodbye Bo._

_Something to remember me by._

_You were right Bo, nobody owns me._

Damn it, I should have known something was going on.

"I want you to tell me everything you know."

Trick seems resigned to the fact that I'm not going to let this go.

"This will help you to understand and explain a few things to you," he picks up a file and hands it to me, "take it with you."

"Our world is made up of many myths and legends. While most of them are just flights of fancy, we take steps to verify anything that seems unusual."

Trick indicates the huge book that he and Nadia had been reading.

"This book is like the encyclopedia of all things mythical, every Fae elder has one. We have Fae from both sides that travel the world looking for anything that may resemble anything from it."

He pauses and looks from Kenzi to myself.

"Some years ago, Lauren came to our attention. We didn't think it was really possible, considering she is human, but it was thought prudent to take action."

"We monitored her from a distance before eventually deciding to make a move," he glances at Nadia, "so we sent someone in."

As silence fills the room, I flip open the file Trick gave me. I gasp when I realise it's a file on Lauren. There must be hundreds of pictures and page upon page of notes. In the first few pictures she can't be any older than 13. Flicking through the file, I can see everything from report cards to medical records.

Fuck me, exactly how long have they been watching her? The whole idea makes me sick and I swallow hard as I look back at Trick, who looks a little guilty.

I'm about to start asking questions when Nadia speaks, "I was only supposed to befriend Lauren, get close enough to keep an eye on her."

She's staring off into space, as though lost in her memories, "but she was smart, funny, beautiful and sexy as hell and I'd fallen in love with her before I realised it."

I'm no stranger to Lauren's many charms so I almost feel sorry for Nadia, until I remember that the whole thing was part of some sick Fae plan. I don't even try to keep the anger out of my voice, "so what was with the whole sleeping beauty crap if you had Lauren where you wanted her?"

Nadia crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Trick, "it's against Fae law for a Fae to fall in love with a human."

What the fuck?

Kenzi beats me to it, "holy shit, you're Fae, we thought you were human."

Nadia shakes her head, "as punishment, the Ash cursed me, while using it to introduce Lauren to the Fae world and enslaving her," she doesn't even try to hide her anger, "after all, the Fae never let an opporunity go to waste."

Jesus, Lauren's been lied to and manipulated most of her life. I suddenly have a thought, "why did Lauren run?"

"When you broke my curse the Ash gave me a copy of the file you have in front of you. He wanted me to get up to speed on her case."

Oh crap, I have a feeling I know what's coming next.

"Lauren must have found it a couple of weeks ago because that's when she started acting differently."

Thinking back to the last time I saw Lauren, I know she must have seen the file, but I need to know anyway, "how do you know she saw the file?"

"Because Lauren's been gone almost a week and so has the file."

* * *

><p>Please be patient while I set the scene over the next couple of updates. There may not be any Doccubus action for a few chapters, but I promise, I'll more than make up for it later ;-)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone for reading and for the reviews, it means a lot xoxo

Well here's an update for you all, as always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>I'm finding the dingy hotel room I'm holed up in strangely comforting. I've been here a couple of days, so I'm used to the stained carpets and dirty windows.<p>

There's only a couple of hours left until my ride will be here to take me to my new "home". I've been laying low since I left. I know the Ash will be looking for me, so the plan is to wait it out a few days.

I stopped second guessing my decision to run days ago, but the pain of leaving behind my life still makes my heart ache, even if is was some kind of weird stage show.

For what feels like the hundredth time I flip open the file I took from Nadia. If I didn't have the proof in front of me as to how involved the Fae have been in my life, I never would have believed it.

It starts in junior high and goes all the way through until a few weeks ago. Jesus, there's even things in here from after Nadia's curse was broken.

I haven't read all of the notes and reports yet. I will eventually, but the hurt is still too raw. From what I've seen, Dyson, Hale and even people I thought friends were all "spying" on me.

Right now, I don't know what has been real and what has been staged in my life. I know Nadia was planted, but how many other lovers and friends were only in my life to provide the Fae with the information they wanted?

Since I found the file, I've experienced all sorts of emotions, disbelief, hurt, anger, humiliation. I've cried, I've thrown things, now all I feel is an emptiness that has left me numb.

I feel like throwing the file across the room at the thought of Nadia, God what an idiot I am. But I have to admit she was good. There were never any telltale signs that she wasn't who I thought she was. The connection felt so real and the intimacy was everything that lovers should share.

From what I've read, I know she developed feelings for me, but I just can't get passed the fakeness of the whole thing. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. I've been cast adrift on a rough sea with no life jacket and I can feel myself going under.

That's why I ran. Everwhere I went and everyone I came into contact with made me think of how the Fae have manipulated me. The file talks about some big thing they think I'm involved with. What the hell can a human possibly be involved in that would make the Fae dedicate so much time, money and resources into?

While I haven't read all of the notes, I have looked at all the pictures. There are hundreds, if not thousands of them and each one breaks off a little piece of me.

As I look through them I can't help but feel nastalgic at some of the memories. But then I see some that are a total violation of me and my anger flares. Damn it, there are even pictures of me with past lovers.

I pick up a picture of Nadia and I in bed. From the date, it's just before we went to the Congo. I'm straddling her with my head thrown back as she kisses my neck. I follow the line of her arm as it disappears between my legs and the memory of what it felt like when she touched me hits me full force.

I take in a deep breath as I throw the picture down and flip a pile of them over.

My heart skips a beat.

Sitting on top of the pile is a picture of Bo, the two of us together at the Dal. We're sitting on the couch smiling like a couple of love struck teens. I know it's from just before our aborted kiss and I close my eyes to try and conjur up every detail of it.

I can't help but sigh as I open my eyes. The one regret I have is that I'll never see her again. There is no way I can ever go back, the Ash would have no hesitation in having me executed.

At least I got to see her one last time. I remember the look on her face and it makes me smile, well yes I was drunk as a skunk. I think she was a little shocked.

Even though I don't trust Dyson, I know that they are a good match. He can be everything that she needs and I know he would die to protect her. As I tell myself that for the hundredth time, my heart still doesn't really believe it.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, I realise that I need to get ready to move. I close the file and shove it into my bag. There's a knock on the door as I finish packing the few possession I brought with me.

Taking a deep breath I make my way to the door, "room service?"

"Yes ma'am, your french toast is ready."

I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. I feel rediculous playing this code word game, but I know that things are serious now. There are Fae risking everything to help me, so if this is what they need from me, I'll do it.

I know that once I leave this room I will be risking more than just myself. I'm free for the first time in a long time and it terrifies me.

I mentally say goodbye to my old self. Goodbye to Trick and even Kenzi. With a heavy heart I say goodbye to Bo as I switch off the light and open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to everyone for reading and especially those that have taken the time to review.

* * *

><p>I'm jolted awake as the car comes to a stop. Thomas glances at me, "home sweet home."<p>

When I opened the door to the hotel, I was glad to see Thomas standing there. I've met him several times and his easy going nature has always put me at ease.

Plus, I know that Myka trusts him, which is good enough for me. No sooner had he pulled the car onto the freeway then I was sound asleep, the stress of my situation finally catching up with me.

Even though the drive was only short, I'm glad to be out of the confines of the car. As I step out into the fresh air I feel invigorated. I grab my bag from the back seat and we make our way inside.

I don't know what I expected, but this place is huge. Thomas leads me through several rooms until we get to a large office, where sitting behind a beautiful mahogany desk is Myka. When she sees us, she moves around the desk and wraps me up in a warm hug, "Lauren, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

She leads me to the couch, where we make ourselves comfortable. "Tom, would you bring us some refreshments please."

Myka turns her attention back to me, "how are you?"

Not even knowing where to start, I simply shrug.

I watch as Thomas puts a tray full of food and drink on the coffee table and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Myka pours us both a cup of tea and then hands me a plate full of food. Judging by the amount of food on my plate, Myka thinks I need a bit of fattening up.

We sit in a comfortable silence while we eat. To my surprise, I finish the plate of food in record time. Myka laughs as I eye off some of the food still on the table.

Embarrassed, I put my plate and cup on the tray and lean back into the couch, enjoying the comfort.

"Myka I want to thank you, I know the risk you're taking by helping me."

She waves her hand in way of dismissal. "Now, we both know that whatever risk I take now, by no means repays the debt I owe you."

She cuts me off before I can protest. "I know the risks you took for my family, for me. I also know the price you paid."

I break eye contact as I fight the memories. Sometimes the fear I felt, the pain I went through is so fresh, but I couldn't refuse to help back then and I know I would do exactly the same again. As I finally meet Myka's gaze I realise that while it has only been three years, for both of us, it was a lifetime ago.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the shower helps to relax me. The stiffness has left my back and I'm beginning to feel somewhat human again. When I woke up this morning, I was surprised to find that I'd slept for over a day and a half.<p>

Once dressed, I go in search of Myka. Knowing she is a workaholic like me, I find her in the first place I search, her office.

She is sitting on the couch looking through the file I'd given her before Thomas had shown me to my room. When she finally turns her attention to me, there is a look of fury in her eyes that I've never seen before.

She clears a spot on the couch for me and then turns back to the document she was reading. Once finished, she adds it to the pile to her left and leans back into the cushions.

"I've seen files like this before, but this," she indicates my file, "Lauren, this is something else entirely. At least now I know why they came here almost straight away. Every place and person in this file has probably been visited or contacted by now."

Myka gets up and walks over to the wall to ceiling bookshelf. She takes what would have to be the biggest book I've ever seen and places it on the coffee table with a thud. "This may help us find some answer as to why you came to their attention."

Making herself comfortable on the couch again, she picks up a photo from the file and waves it in front of me. "Before we get to the boring research, tell me a little bit about this lovely creature."

I blush as I realise she is holding a picture of Bo and I at the Dal. I appear to be mid-sentence, while Bo is smiling at me.

I can tell Myka is studying me. "You have feelings for her?"

I nod as I try to fight the tears that suddenly threaten to fall. Myka moves over and wraps her arms around me as the tears win out and I begin to cry. "It's ok sweat heart, let them out."

I've never been good at talking about my feelings but Myka has always put me at ease, "I love her, with everything I am."

Myka gives me a squeeze before getting up to retrieve a box of tissues from her desk. I take several and wipe my eyes and nose. When I pull the tissues away I notice the blood at the same time as Myka.

"Lauren, are you ok?"

As I swallow, I can taste the blood and I sigh, not again. "It'll be fine. I've been having nose bleeds on and off for a couple of months." I reach for some more tissues. "It's nothing to worry about."

I can tell Myka is sceptical, "I promise, it's just stress."

We both get comfortable as I tell her about Bo, Kenzi and everything that has happened since they came into my life.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thank you to everyone for reading and for the reviews - enjoy!

* * *

><p>I can't stay away from that damn file. Nearly every day I flick through it and read through the various reports, or look at the photos. Lauren's been gone for over six months and the pain is still raw. The pictures are the thing that make me long for her the most.<p>

My anger at how violated Lauren's privacy has been hasn't diminished. I can't believe that the people Lauren trusted, including Dyson, have been spying on her. For the good of the fae my ass.

At first, I couldn't bare to look at some of the pictures. I don't even want to think about how they managed to take the more intimate ones. But in the end I couldn't resist, I was desperate to feel any kind of connection to her.

I've learnt so much about Lauren from the file. Not only has she been a geeky genius since birth, she is actually very athletic. Plus, she obviously has a preference for brunettes.

Seeing pictures of Lauren with her previous lovers is surreal. I know she would be devastated about the racier ones. It may seen irrational, but when I first looked at them, I was so jealous. I don't think I was jealous of the fact these women had slept with Lauren, but more the fact that they all seemed to have something that I haven't - a relationship with her.

I don't have many pictures, being on the run, you have to travel light. So, I'm glad there are some pictures of the two of us together, although thankfully, none of them are "intimate".

I've had the pictures of Lauren and I, along with a few of Lauren that I like scanned and saved to my phone. So here I am, sitting in my car at the Dal looking through them for about the hundredth time.

I eventually put my phone in my pocket and grab the envelop from the passenger seat. Since Lauren's been gone, I've been using her file to try and figure out where she might be. Unfortunately, so far all of my theories have been wrong.

I don't feel so bad though, since the Ash has a whole bunch of his people, including Nadia, looking for Lauren and they haven't found her yet either.

As I make my way inside I pause as I see Trick talking to a woman at the bar. It's not them that has my attention though, it's the box that is sitting on the bar between them.

Almost every month since Lauren's been gone, Trick has been receiving a delivery meant for me, the injections to help control my hunger/feeding. Trick said there is no way of knowing who and where they are from, but I know they are from Lauren. Given that the exact same type of box is now sitting on the bar, I have a feeling I'm currently staring at my very own delivery woman.

My heart skips a beat as I realise this woman could lead me to Lauren. Trick looks my way as I move towards them, he says something to his visitor as he grabs the box and puts it under the bar. She stands and turns, hell no, that's not going to happen. Before she can move I block her path, "where is she?"

When we make eye contact, I see a brief flicker of recognition before her face becomes unreadable. She moves closer in an attempt to get by me, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

I decide to try a different tact, I reach out and touch her shoulder, my eyes glowing blue as I send a gentle pulse of energy through my hand, "where's Lauren?"

She brushes my hand away and chuckles, "sorry, but I really have to go."

I'm too shocked to react as she gently pushes me aside, as she gets level with me I see her eyes flash the most intense blue. What the fuck?

With each step she takes I'm filled with dread. If I don't take this chance to find Lauren I may never see her again. I fight the tears that threaten at the thought of losing Lauren forever.

I run to catch up with her as I lose the battle with my tears. Reaching out, I grab her by the arm and spin her around to face me. "Tell me where she is?"

We stare at each other. She is a couple of inches taller than me, a little older with long brown hair. She tugs her arm free from my grip and turns away. My heart breaks as I know she will never tell me and the realisation that Lauren will never come back sinks in.

"Please, I just want to know she's alright."

She takes several steps towards the door, but then hesitates. I hold my breath as she turns back to face me, for a moment she seems less confident. I don't move as she stands there looking at me, clearly debating with herself.

Finally, she takes a deep breath and walks towards me. "Come with me."

As I follow her towards Trick's office, my feet barely touch the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading everyone and thank you to all the reviews, I LOVE reviews...

* * *

><p>We're sitting opposite one another in Trick's office. I have a million questions going around in my head, but the fact that I'm sitting with only the second succubus I've ever met has thrown my thoughts into disarray.<p>

She seems to sense that I'm struggling and she leans forward in her chair. "Bo I'm not going to tell you where she is, so don't bother asking that."

I look up at her at the mention of my name, I knew she recognised me earlier. "You know who I am?" She smiles, "yes, Lauren talks about you. I must say Kenzi sounds like my kind of girl."

My mind boggles at what Lauren has said about Kenzi and me for that matter. "How is she?"

She straightens up in her chair and doesn't even try to cover the anger in her voice, "well considering that everyone in her life is a low life spy, she's just great."

I can't help sounding defensive, "not everyone." She nods her head, "I know, Lauren knows that too."

We fall into an awkward silence. "Look Bo, things haven't been easy for Lauren. She feels betrayed and unsure of herself, but she knows you weren't part of this and it means alot to her."

She glances at her watch and stands, "I really need to get going." I block her path, "is she ever coming back?"

Sighing she rubs her forehead, obviously debating with herself. "Look, there is nothing here for her. Lauren will be safe where she is, there are people there that will do anything to protect her."

I'm really beginning to get pissed off. "There is plenty here for her. We can protect her just as easily as anyone else."

She steps into my personal space, anger rolling off her. "Look, let me lay it out for you. Lauren's head over heels in love with you, but she can't stand being here when she knows you don't love her back. She knows you love Dyson and she accepts that. So just leave her be, let her get on with her life."

Her words hit me like a punch to the stomach. She steps around me and moves towards the door. Lauren loves me. She loves me but thinks I don't love her and then the realisation hits me. I've been bouncing around between her and Dyson, only worrying about what I wanted. I never talked to her, never told her. How is she supposed to know how I really feel, she's not a damn mind reader.

I spin around. "Wait!" With her hand on the door knob, she turns to face me.

"Look I don't know why she thinks I love Dyson." I suddenly feel a little uncomfortable talking to a complete stranger about my love life. "We've always been more about the physical. Don't get me wrong, I do care about him."

I take a few steps towards her. "But I don't love him. I love Lauren and I want to find a way for us to be together."

We stand there staring at each other for what feels like forever. Eventually she looks away and I fight the urge to cry. Looking back at me her expression softens and I suddenly feel anxious. "Look Bo, things are difficult, no one knows what the future holds. You might just have to let it go and walk away."

She's out the door before I can reply.

* * *

><p>After she left I sat and sulked, feeling numb. I have no idea how much time went by before Trick appeared from nowhere and sat next to me.<p>

We sat in silence as my thoughts and emotions swirled around inside me, walk away my ass. I suddenly remembered why I'd come to the Dal in the first place. I grab the folder off the table and flip it open. Removing some pictures I hand them to Trick and point. "Who is this?"

Trick looks at the various photo's I've given him, all of which show Lauren with the same woman who is quite clearly not your average person. "Her name is Myka, she's a Fae Elder."

I then hand him several reports, "explain this to me." He reads through them and then hands them back to me, for a second I think he's not going to say anything but then he sighs. "One of Myka's sons fell in love with a human. She fell pregnant but there were complications."

Trick goes through the photo's again and hands me a picture of Lauren talking to Myka and a heavily pregnant women.

"Myka and her family came to me for help. Lauren was here assisting me with another matter when they came in. Despite me warning against it, Lauren helped them. As you can see from the reports, she treated her for the last month of her pregnancy and even delivered the baby."

I already knew all this from reading the reports, but there seems to be parts missing after the birth and there are some things I don't understand. The only thing I can tell for sure is that Lauren got into big trouble for helping. Grabbing the last of the reports on the matter I find the correct page. "What is a Redemption Cleanse?"

He's reluctant to answer, but he knows I won't let it go. He goes to his desk and retrieves some pages from his desk draw. As I read them I can tell they are pages from Lauren's file. I can feel my anger bubble to the surface as I glance at Trick. He seems upset and won't look at me.

"How could that mother fucker do this."

When the Ash had found out that Lauren had helped Myka and her family, he had locked her in solitary confinement and had his thugs beat the living daylights out of her. As I read the list of injuries Lauren had sustained I'm filled with an anger and hatred that I'd never felt before.

My need for revenge is soon replaced by the burning need to find her. Find Lauren and spend the rest of my life loving her and keeping her safe.

"What Lauren did for this Myka is huge, do you think that Lauren would call it in to get protection?"

Trick shakes his head, "the Ash has already been watching Myka and her territories, they haven't found any proof that Lauren has been anywhere near there."

For a moment I feel disappointed, but then I decide to listen to my gut, which is telling me this is the place to look. I gather all the documents and photo's and put them back in the folder.

"Well I want to see for myself."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sitting on the floor of the training room with my legs crossed, meditating. I never would have thought I would be into meditation, but then I never thought I'd be going through the things I am.

After the Redemption Cleanse I found silence unsettling, but strangely now I find it comforting as I focus on my thoughts and on my body. I'd learnt to live with the physical discomfort from the injuries obtained from the Cleanse, but the nightmares, my emotional and mental scars have still haunted me. But things are changing fast, mainly my body, but also my emotional and mental states.

Looking at me, you would think I am the same person I have always been, but I can feel the changes. Physically I'm stronger, faster and more flexible. Plus it's almost like my old injuries never happened. I have full movement of my left shoulder and leg for the first time in almost four years. I'm also stronger mentally and emotionally, the demons from my past slowly fading away with time.

For the hundredth time I try to make sense of everything, figure out why this is happening. The explanation that we keep coming back to seems too simplistic, some kind of joke being played on me by the universe. But Myka is sure of it, after all her big book of folklore tells us so.

I sigh as I hear movement in the room, it looks like my alone time has been cut short. When I open my eyes I see Myka and Carly walking towards me, their discussion seems rather animated. I stand and move towards them, "hi Carly, how was your trip?"

She frowns, "it was eventful."

My confusion must show on my face as Myka directs us to the bench that runs along the far wall and we sit. "Bo arrived at the Dal while Carly was there. She saw her delivering the box to Trick."

At the mention of her name my heart rate increases and I can feel the emotion well up inside me. From the experiments we have been conducting over the last few months I know that my body is attuned to all things Bo, even the simple mention of her name.

I lean forward and grip the bench, taking in deep breaths until my heart rate begins to return to normal. Carly kneels in from of me, her hands on my knees. "Do you need me to take the edge off?"

Shaking my head, I chuckle at the memory of the first time she had "taken the edge off". I was hyperventilating and Carly being the succubus she is decided the best way to help was to lay one on me. I don't know whether I was more surprised that she'd used her succubus charms and kissed me, or that it had worked.

Once I recover my composure I look from Myka to Carly and back again. I can tell that something is on their minds and that in all likelihood I'm not going to like it. Myka clears her throat. "Lauren, I think it's time."

Oh hell no. "No. Not yet, I'm not ready."

"I think you are as ready as you ever will be. It is time to tell Bo about what is happening, it affects her too Lauren."

I take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds before letting it go. "Look, you know how things are, so it's not going to make any difference when or if we tell Bo. There is no guarantee that this prophecy is correct anyway. It's not like she is going to suddenly fall out of love with Dyson and realise I'm the woman of her dreams."

Carly gently squeezes my knee, "she already has." I frown, "what?"

A huge smile appears on her face. "I talked to her Lauren. She loves you and wants to be with you."

My brain goes numb, Myka's voice sounds like it's coming from a million miles away. "How about we continue with the next round of experiments as planned and then discuss this again at the end of the week. That will give you time to think about it."

I nod my head as the ringing in my ears gets louder. Bo doesn't love Dyson...she loves me. I gasp as a warm, tingly sensation spreads throughout my body. As I feel myself pitch forward I catch a glimpse in the mirror that runs along the opposite wall, my eyes are blazing a bright golden colour. I feel strong arms wrap around me as everything fades to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, thank you to everyone for reading and for the great reviews - I always appreciate you taking the time to read my stories. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I can feel Trick's eyes on me as I drive. He insisted on coming with me on my little mission to see Myka. He's worried I'll insult her somehow and cause trouble. Gee I accidentally insult a fae elder now and then and Trick gets all crazy.<p>

Glancing in the rear view mirror I can see Kenzi is still asleep, that girl can seriously sleep anywhere. Eventually I can't take his staring, I meet his eye briefly before focusing back on the road. "What?"

He sighs and I know there's a lecture coming. "Bo it's very important that you don't cause any problems when we get there."

"I'm not going to cause any problems, I'm just going to ask some questions and have a look around."

I continue driving for a few minutes, our destination not far away now. Gripping the steering wheel harder, when I speak my voice is full of emotion. "When they did the thing, did it...was it bad."

When he doesn't answer straight away I glance at him, he is staring straight ahead. "Trick, please."

"It is forbidden to have one of the watched executed so the Ash chose to perform a Redemption Cleanse which is really only a lot of smoke and mirrors for appearance sake. There's a lot of chanting and ceremonies while the offender serves a sentence in solitary confinement." An anger creeps into Tricks voice that I haven't heard before. "But the Ash decided to add a little twist. While Lauren was locked away the Ash had his goons torture her."

Trick turns to look at me. "Bo, they beat her so badly, it nearly killed her. It took a long time for her to recover, it changed her. Every now and then there is a glimpse of who she was before, but she's not the same."

He trails off, turning to stare out of the passenger side window. "Some of the Elders found out about what had happened. There was a gathering held where Myka agreed to return to her territories with her family and remain there if the Ash guaranteed Laurens care and safety."

I'm gripping the wheel so hard my knuckles are white. "You said the Ash hasn't found any proof that Lauren is at Myka's. What do you really think Trick, do you think she's there."

Trick turns back to me, "Myka and Lauren have a bond, there is a mutual trust there. If Lauren's smart that's where she should be, it's the first place I would have gone if I was her."

We drive on in silence, I'm feeling more confident now. My gut tells me this is where Lauren will be and the thought of seeing her again is incredible.

As we arrive at what I can only describe as a mansion I can see that the place is surrounded by a high fence. Trick thinks we should just announce our arrival and enter as visitors, but I want to look around first before they know we are here.

I pull over away from the main gate and leave Trick and the still sleeping Kenzi in the car. Checking the fence I see a section that is shielded from the house by some trees. I look to make sure no one is around and take a run up at the fence, grabbing the top of it before pulling myself up.

I'm not sure what happens next but the next thing I know I'm desperately trying to grip onto something as I fall. The wind is knocked out of me when I hit the ground, landing on my back. When I try to push myself up I gasp as pain radiates from my left hand. There is a long, deep gash on my hand, running the full length of my palm and several inches up my forearm.

"Fucking wonderful."

When I finally make it to my feet I turn around when I hear a noise. I see two guys who have obviously been standing there awhile, one of them is looking at me like he wants to rip my head off and the other is smiling at me. I get the distinct impression he's been laughing. The smiling idiot is the one that speaks, "we saw you pull up and were coming to greet you when you umm dropped in."

Ha fucking ha. "We're hear to see Myka."

He motions for me to follow him. "Come with me, we'll let Trick and your friend in and then get something for that cut."

I suddenly feel deflated, I should have listened to Trick because now I look like a total idiot. Trudging after grumpy and smiley I hope I make a better first impression with Myka.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for reading, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mister grumpy stays at the main gate while my other new friend leads us into what looks like an office. He leaves briefly, coming back with a bandage for my hand. He helps me bandage my wound before making his way out again.<p>

"Make yourselves comfortable, Myka won't be long."

Trick makes himself comfortable on the couch while Kenzi and I snoop around. I notice the huge bookshelf taking up the entire wall and can't help thinking that Lauren would sure get her geek on in here.

"Bo, check this out."

I walk over to where Kenzi is standing next to the desk with a huge smile on her face. Sitting open for the world to see is a copy of Laurens file, it can't be a coincidence.

Trying to keep calm Kenzi and I make our way to the couch and sit next to Trick. "Trick, there's a copy of Laurens file on her desk, she has to be here."

Before he can say anything the door opens and Myka enters the room. She greets Trick who then introduces us. We engage in small talk for a few minutes and I can't help liking her. She exudes confidence and warmth.

I try to be patient as Trick and Myka talk about mutual friends and relatives, I'm desperate to bring the topic around to Lauren.

When Myka turns her attention to me, I realise that I've been staring at her. Silence fills the room as we sit, evaluating one another. Eventually she leans forward slightly, "well this is lovely, but I think you may have bigger fish to fry?"

I have a feeling that I'll probably have more success taking the direct route. "Is Lauren Lewis here?"

Myka leans back in her chair. "What does Laurens whereabouts have to do with you?"

"We're concerned about her, we want to make sure she's ok."

I know I've made a mistake by Myka's reaction, she seems disappoint. "I see, so you're a friend of hers?"

Before I can back-pedal Kenzi interrupts. "Bo and Dr Hotpants are more than just friends, they have a thing."

Myka seems shocked. "You call Lauren Dr Hotpants?"

Before Kenzi can reply Myka bursts into laughter. It takes several minutes for her to recover from her laughing fit.

Eventually Myka leans forward in her chair again, completely serious. "Bo, do you love her?"

I don't break eye contact with her. "Yes."

Nodding her head she stands and makes her way to the bookcase. "Tell me Bo, over the last few months have you noticed anything unusual, anything different?"

I frown as I can't think of anything, but luckily Kenzi's with me. "She seems to be healing faster naturally, you know, without the succubus mojo."

Thinking back I know Kenzi is right and then I think of something else. "My colour has changed." Everyone looks at me. "Normally when I go all succubus my eyes are blue, but now they are..."

Before I can finish Myka interrupts, "a golden colour."

"Yes."

I recognise the book that Myka is carrying over to us, it's the same one that Trick has.

"Bo do you have a birthmark?"

I don't understand what she's getting at, but if it means I get to see Lauren I'll answer any questions she's got. "Yes, on my ankle."

Handing the book to Trick, who's sitting in the middle, Myka opens it and indicates a passage for us to read.

_Born of dark and of light, two souls marked, bound by love._

_One warrior._

_One healer._

_Together shall rule._

Kenzi's the first one to react. "Dude, that is some serious shit."

Trick doesn't seem the slightest bit surprised. "Myka are you sure this is the one?"

"Yes, it's the only one that makes any sense."

I suddenly find everyone's eyes on me so I say the first thing that pops into my head. "But Lauren doesn't have any birthmarks."

Kenzi snorts, "and you'd know."

Myka sits back down, moving her chair closer to us. "When Lauren was a teenager her parents took her to a doctor to have her birthmark checked, they were worried it might be a skin cancer. The doctor who removed it happened to be a light fae."

A sick feeling settles in the pit of my stomach and all I want is to see her. "Is she here?"

Myka smiles, "yes and if you come with me I'll take you to see her."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading and I really do appreciate the reviews - I love hearing from you all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Myka leads us into a room containing a small table and several chairs. There is a one-way mirror on one wall next to a door that leads into the adjoining room. There are several people in the next room and it takes me a second to see her, but when my eyes land on Lauren my heart skips a beat.<p>

She's sitting on an examination table with the top buttons of her shirt undone. There are wires attached to her chest running to what looks like a heart monitor and some other medical equipment. Trick and Kenzi take a seat but I'm frozen in place, I can't take my eyes off her. She's leaning forward breathing heavily, her face flush and she looks exhausted.

"What's going on?" I can feel myself begin to panic, "is she ok?"

Myka walks over to the window and flicks a switch that fills the room with the beeping of the equipment and the people next door. There are several people hovering around the medical equipment adjusting knobs and looking at readouts.

"Lauren has been going through some changes." I look at Myka who doesn't seem the least bit worried about Lauren's obvious distress. "We've been doing some experiments to figure out what is going on."

When I look back into the room I see the succubus that I met at the Dal walk over to Lauren and hand her a cup. "What do you mean changes?"

As the words leave my mouth I realise exactly what is wrong with Lauren, I take several steps towards Myka, "you're letting the succubus feed off her."

Myka still doesn't seem concerned, "our experiments are very strictly controlled, she has never been in danger."

I'm really having trouble keeping the anger out of my voice. "How much has she taken?"

Myka hesitates before answering. "Well the amount Carly has taken today would normally be enough to kill two humans."

My anger flares and I rush to the door, gripping the door knob with my left hand I pull hard. As the door opens Myka moves towards me. "Bo no, she's in no shape to see you when you're so emotional."

I wince as pain shoots up my arm from my bandaged hand, ignoring Myka I make my way through the door as it slams open.

* * *

><p>This is the part I hate, after we're finished and I'm wiped. I desperately try to catch my breath as I take a sip of the water Carly hands me. She always feels guilty afterwards so I try to smile to reassure her.<p>

I'm just about to take another sip of water when I suddenly feel light headed and get a tingling sensation starting in my left hand and spreading up my arm. Before I can say anything the door to the viewing room opens and Bo storms into the room.

My joy at seeing her is short lived as I'm hit with the emotions rolling off her. Fear, anger and panic hit me like physical blows. I try standing but my legs won't support me, Carly moves to help me. My voice is barely above a whisper, "Bo."

I reach out for her and see that my skin has a golden glow again, I don't have to look to know that my eyes are the same. As Bo reaches out for my hand I gasp as I see her eyes aren't glowing blue, but have a golden tinge to them.

I hear Kenzi's voice as Bo and Carly help me back onto the exam table.

"Holy glowing love birds, Trick I don't think we're in Kansas any more."

I don't hear Tricks reply as everything becomes blurry and then dark.

* * *

><p>What? You didn't seriously think they would see each other and go straight to sexytimes did you? ;-)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again everyone, especially for all of the great reviews - I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>I'm only half listening to the conversation happening around me as I flex my fully healed hand. After we'd helped Lauren onto the exam table, the medical staff had made sure she was ok. From there Myka had decided to make her comfortable in her own room.<p>

Everyone assured me that while Lauren was still unconscious she would recover quickly, so while I wasn't happy about it, I made sure I was the one to carry her to her room. I was determined to stay with her, but Myka and Trick wanted me to join them back in the office.

Holding up my hand I interrupt. "How come my hand healed so fast without me snacking on anyone?" Myka smiles at me. "Your destiny's are bound together. Even though you are unaligned, you were born to the dark fae. We are yet to determine exactly how Lauren is linked to the light."

Myka indicates the book sitting on the coffee table. "Some times the prophecies in this book are very literal, but others it is quite abstract. Indeed Lauren's link to the light could be as tenuous as the fact that she is their doctor."

I want to hurry Myka along, but I bite my tongue when Trick glares at me.

"The two of you seem bound together, not just emotionally, but physically as well. Our tests show that while Lauren is indeed human, her genetic make up is slowly changing." Myka looks from Carly to me.

"We are not sure exactly where that will lead, but from our experiments we know that her healing powers are getting stronger and her recovery time, shorter."

Carly points to my hand. "We haven't seen anything like that before, I'm assuming it's because of this link you have."

Kenzi's curiosity must have gotten the better of her. "What was with the glowing lovers?"

Carly shrugs, "initially it was quite erratic, but as Lauren has gotten stronger and gained more control it only seems to happen when I've been feeding off her, or when her emotional state has been heightened, normally in relation to Bo."

I flinch when she talks about feeding from Lauren, images of the two of them touching, kissing and doing other things fill my head. I clench my fists as I try to calm myself.

Kenzi's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "Wow Bo-Bo down girl, I've seen Christmas trees duller than that."

I frown as I try to concentrate on the conversation between Trick and Myka.

"How do you think we should progress from here?"

"Technically Lauren is still the property of the Ash, but I think we nearly have enough findings to take them before the Elders and gain her freedom," Myka glances at me, "so she can live the life that she wants".

Silence fills the room as I realise everyone is looking at me. A second later my heart begins hammering in my chest as I understand the implications. Lauren and I could be together. Together and free to live how we want.

I shoot out of my chair, "I'm going to check on Lauren."

I'm out the door and halfway down the hall when Carly calls my name. I consider ignoring her, but in the end I stop and wait for her to catch up. There are a thousand things running around in my head. I know I should thank her, thank everyone for looking after Lauren and making sure she's safe. But when I open my mouth I almost spit the words out.

"In these experiments, did you have sex with her?" We make eye contact. "No."

I let out the breath I was holding. "She loves you Bo, it just didn't seem right," she grins, "plus, I'm married to one of the doctors so the whole thing would have been kind of awkward."

I can't keep the surprise out of my voice, "really, which one?" Carly laughs, "the cute, yet extremely fiery redhead."

We turn and walk towards Lauren's room. "Lauren's had a hard time adjusting to everything, take it easy on her." I know I sound more confident than I am. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. We have all the time in the world."

When we reach Lauren's room Carly turns to walk back the way we came. I reach out and grab her arm, "thank you," I really suck at this, "thank you for looking out for her and keeping her safe."

"You're welcome." As I turn the door handle Carly leans in close to me, "just one thing Bo," she smiles, "if you hurt her, I'll kill you." With that she slaps me on the back and walks back down the hall.

* * *

><p>I stood staring at Lauren for at least five minutes before I dragged the chair over and made myself comfortable next to the bed.<p>

She seems to be more asleep than unconscious now, laying on her back with the blankets tangled around her waist. I can't resist the temptation so I reach out and gently brush the hair away from her face so I can see her properly.

When I take her hand I marvel at how soft and warm her skin is as I lean forward and brush my lips against her knuckles.

While I know the future is uncertain, the one thing I do know for sure is that we will handle what ever comes together.

I rearrange myself so that I can sit comfortably in the chair and still hold her hand.

And I wait.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's not long now until the end, maybe only 1 or 2 chapters. There will be some questions left unanswered...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

As always a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and an even bigger thank you for the lovely reviews.

* * *

><p>The chair got uncomfortable about an hour ago, so I took my boots off and lay on the bed. I made sure not to get too close to Lauren, so she won't freak out when she wakes up. Since then I've been watching her sleep, mesmerised by how beautiful she is.<p>

Eventually the temptation gets too much, sitting up I lean over and reach out to brush hair off her face. The next thing I know I'm flat on my back, with an angry Lauren kneeling on my chest, eyes blazing.

It takes a few seconds for her to realise it's me. "Oh my God Bo," she moves off me, "are you ok?"

We're both completely still for several seconds, staring at one another. I take several deep breaths to calm myself. "I'm fine." I sit up, "that was hot!"

A sly smile spreads across her face, which turns to a frown when I reach out to touch her. Lauren moves away from me. "There's so much I have to tell you," she breaks eye contact, "everything's different".

I swallow hard as Lauren's shoulders slump, sadness and pain swirling around, coming off her in waves. Moving forward I gently wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. "I know."

Eventually I feel Lauren move as she slowly returns my embrace. I cup her face in my hands, my thumb gently caressing her skin. "Myka told us everything. The prophecy, what you've been going through."

I know I have to reassure her, make her see that everything will be ok and that I will be there for her, always. I brush my lips against hers, "I know everything and it doesn't change how I feel."

Determined to make sure there's no room for misunderstandings I kiss her again."I love you and we're going to be together."

We sit in silence for several minutes before Lauren leans forward and kisses me. It's hot and hungry, flaming my desire. Slowly we undress each other, kissing and caressing as more and more skin is revealed.

Lauren pushes me onto my back, lowering herself to press me further into the bed. I gasp as her body stretches out above me, the full body contact driving my crazy. She kisses along my jaw before making her way down my neck. When she grinds against me I grip the sheets."Fuck baby."

She licks and sucks at my left breast, when she takes the nipple into her mouth and sucks, the most delicious sensation spreads throughout my whole body. "God, do you feel that?"

Lauren moves up to kiss me hard, "yes babe, you're...everywhere." I can only manage a nod as she resumes her journey down my body, her hands and mouth seemingly everywhere at once.

I spread my legs as she settles between them. She takes great delight in teasing me by showering my lower belly and thighs with kisses, occasionally nipping and sucking at my skin. Just when I'm about to beg she takes her first taste and I explode.

She doesn't give me any time to recover before she's licking and sucking at my clitoris and thrusting fingers inside me. I move my hips in time with the rhythm she's set as I grip the back of her head, holding her against me.

Our moans fill the room as I race towards climax, every cell in my body on fire. Two more hard, deep thrusts and I'm there, my back arches and I scream Lauren's name to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>My senses are overloaded with everything Bo her smell, her taste. My skin burns from the feel of her body against mine. I move to straddle her hips, as I grind against her she sits up and claims my lips.<p>

Cupping my breasts, she brushes the nipples with her thumbs. I break the kiss and make eye contact as I grip her right hand and guide it between my legs. "I want to feel you inside me."

She briefly teases before entering me and pumping her fingers several times. I begin moving, riding her fingers as I grip her shoulders. As Bo caresses my body with her hands I'm filled with a desperate need. "Taste me."

She frowns so I press my mouth to hers and suck at her bottom lip. She gasps as realisation hits, "I don't want to hurt you." I can feel my orgasm approaching, "you won't hurt me, I trust you."

There's only a moments hesitation before Bo's kissing me, tender and sensual as I feel the pull of her drawing my chi. I grind myself against her as I come, digging my nails into her shoulders.

I begin to tremble as the most delicious heat spreads throughout my body. It takes a second for me to realise that Bo is pushing chi back into me. The sensation is too much and I whimper as the pleasure carries me away.

* * *

><p>As I slowly join the conscious world I can't help but smile as I feel the body that's curled up in my arms begin to stir. I pull her closer to me and kiss her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her body moving against mine as she stretches.<p>

Blonde hair is everywhere, as she rolls over to face me I reach up to brush it off her face. "Hi." She smiles as she stretches again and brushes her lips against mine. "Hi to you too."

Lauren wraps her arms around me and we kiss again. A moan escapes me as her hands slowly rake down my back, leaving scratches in their wake. Eventually she grips my ass as she presses her body against mine.

I draw lazy patterns on her skin as I caress my way from her hip across to her belly, before making my way lower. My fingers slid down through the warmth of her arousal when there is a loud knock at the door.

Lauren groans as she lets me go and rolls onto her back. I reach down and pull the covers up over us. "Come in."

The door swings open to reveal an apologetic Carly and Kenzi. "Hi Doc. Lauren returns Kenzi's smile. "Hello Kenzi."

Kenzi smirks at me. "Sorry to interrupt the sex marathon, but Myka asked us to come and get you for dinner." I realise that we haven't eaten anything since yesterday. "Ok we'll be right there."

Just as Carly is closing the door she looks from Lauren to me. "No rush, it won't be served for another half an hour," with that they're gone.

I can't help chuckling but I suddenly become serious when I look down at Lauren and see un-shed tears in her eyes. "Hey it's ok." She sighs, "I was just hoping to have you to myself a little longer."

"No matter what happens, we're in this together. I'm not going anywhere." She leans up to kiss me, before I can deepen it, she rolls away from me and gets out of bed.

As she walks towards what I assume is the bathroom, my eyes linger on the sway of her hips. Just before she disappears through the door she looks back at me. "You want to come and wash my back?"

The thought of Lauren all slick and wet in the shower spurs me into action and I scramble off the bed and hurry into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Only one chapter left folks and to be honest I have no idea what's going to happen...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

As always, a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. A thousand apologies for taking so long with this, real life has been kicking my ass. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Dinner has been a relatively relaxed affair. The conversation has flowed freely and while I've joined in occasionally, I've spent the majority of my time observing Bo and Lauren.<p>

I couldn't help but smile when Bo moved her chair closer to Lauren's when they sat down. During the meal they have been in their own world. Constantly touching, talking between themselves, every now and then joining in with the conversation happening around them.

I wonder if they realise how connected they are already. Their breathing is in sync and their very essence ebbs and flows, swirling together. Carly catches my eye and smiles, I know she can see their bond via their sexual energy.

Seeing them together I know that I'm right, they are our warrior and healer. They are the ones that will change everything. Now that I've met Bo I am no longer worried. Lauren is like a daughter to me so seeing Bo's love and protectiveness of her is a relief.

I think it will soon be time to act. Lauren will declare herself and I will claim her as a member of my clan. It will ensure her protection and keep her safe until the prophecy is proven and they assume their roles as leaders of the Fae.

My main concern at the moment is that until it's time to make our move, we need to keep pretending we don't know where Lauren is. Convincing Bo that she has to leave just when she has found Lauren again may prove difficult. From what Lauren has told me, I know Bo is very stubborn. I just hope she doesn't do anything rash that will force our hand before we're ready.

* * *

><p>Dinner was wonderful. Sharing this time with Bo, Trick and Kenzi has been like a breath of fresh air. Even though the time has been short, being with Bo has lifted the gloom and chased away the doubts that had filled me with worry.<p>

I'm savouring every moment that I have, especially with Bo, because I know soon it will be time for them to leave. We're not ready yet, I'm not ready yet and until I am everyone needs to think I've disappeared off the face of the earth.

As we make our way into the living room Bo and I steal a kiss. I can't help laughing as Bo tells Kenzi off for making gagging noises, they really are like sisters.

Bo pulls me down into one of the large armchairs, we're squashed together but I really don't mind the close proximity. As she wraps her arms around me I'm the happiest I've been in a long time.

Trick glances our way before he turns his attention to Myka. "We really do appreciate your hospitality during our stay. We'll be heading back in the morning."

I try to hide my disappointment as Bo leans forward in the chair, "no, we're not leaving."

Myka tries to reason with her. "Bo, until we are ready to act, we have to continue on as we were."

Bo is up on her feet before Myka can finish. "Trick and Kenzi can go back but I'm staying here."

She kneels in front of me and takes my hands. "I won't leave you."

As I watch her emotions play across her face I can feel her distress. I cup her face in my hands and lean in for a brief kiss.

"Please Bo, I'm not ready yet."

Bo pulls away from me, "you want me to go?"

Before I can respond she's up and half way to the door.

I scramble to my feet and follow, catching up with her as she pulls open the front door.

"Bo stop!"

She pauses with her hand on the door knob.

"Please Bo the Ash has someone watching the house. I can't go outside."

She closes the door and walks to me. "Babe, I don't want you to leave but I'm not ready. What we're going to do is big and I want to be fully prepared before we start this."

As the silence stretches between us, I know Bo is thinking about all the available options. Finally she nods and pulls me in for a hug. "Fine, but I won't stay away for long."

I wrap my arms around her, enjoying the warmth of her body. Her hands soon begin to wonder as she whispers in my ear. "If we're leaving tomorrow, that means we still have a whole night to ourselves."

Stepping back she takes my hand and leads me towards my bedroom.

* * *

><p>We made love for hours. Touching, tasting and exploring every inch of the other's body.<p>

I'm now watching Lauren sleep as I try to figure out our next move. I've accepted the fact that we have to leave in the morning. There is no way I will be staying away though, so we're going to have to come up with a believable explanation for my return visits.

I'm not the least bit worried about what is ahead of us. For some reason I'm one hundred per cent sure that everything is going to work out just fine. I just know that Lauren and I can do anything as long as we're together.

Getting comfortable I move closer to Lauren and let sleep claim me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Lauren was already in the shower. I couldn't resist and decided to join her, spending plenty of time making sure she was squeaky clean.<p>

We then dried each other off and got dressed. Making our way to breakfast we've been drawing everything out. Taking our time, enjoying what little time we have left together.

All too soon it's time for us to leave. As I watch Trick, Kenzi and Lauren say their goodbyes I'm surprised to see them get quite emotional, we certainly have developed into a strange mixture of a family.

Lauren and I spend several minutes holding one another, enjoying our closeness. Eventually Lauren lets me go, gently pushing me towards the door. "You better go before I change my mind and tie you to the bed."

I move to steal a kiss, "I love you." It feels so good to say the words and I can't help smiling like an idiot when she cups my face in her hands. "I love you too."

As I start the car and pull out of the drive I spot the car that Myka told us about over breakfast. Apparently the Ash has had someone watching the house at all times since shortly after Lauren went missing.

I pull over to the curb, coming to a stop opposite the car. I'm a little surprised to see Nadia sitting in the drivers' seat. I tell Kenzi and Trick to wait in the car as I cut the engine and get out. Leaning against the hood I cross my arms and wait. It doesn't take long for Nadia to get out of the car and join me. "How is she?"

"Myka? She's fine."

"Come on Bo, we both know I'm not talking about Myka."

I'm a little confused, how the hell does she know where Lauren is. "If he knows where she is, why hasn't he done something about it?"

Nadia glances back towards her car, "The Ash hasn't got a clue where she is, and that's the way I intend for it to stay for as long as possible."

Now I'm a lot confused. "Well seeing as the Ash is your boss shouldn't you run along and tell him you've found her?"

Stepping forward Nadia invades my personal space. "Look, I'm a little sick and tired of being fucked over. Lauren means a lot to me, so if I have to be selective on what I tell the Ash to keep her safe, well that's the way it is."

I realise that I've underestimated Nadia. If the Ash finds out what she's doing, she's a dead woman.

"Look Bo, I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but the Ash is going to find out where she is sooner or later."

I suddenly feel anxious. "I know."

"I'm going to keep on pretending I don't know where she is, but I suggest you get that brain of yours into gear and figure out what you're going to do."

Not waiting for an answer, she turns and walks back towards her car.

"Thank you Nadia."

She doesn't stop or acknowledge that she's heard me. I watch her get back in her car before I do the same.

I relay our conversation to Kenzi and Trick as I start the car. As we head for home we begin to formulate a plan. A plan to get Lauren back to us, and a plan to change the world.

The end.


End file.
